


Be My Ocean and I Will Be Your Shore (Fall Into Me When Life Gets Hard)

by AnimagusFireblade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Ocean, Smut, Sweet, Vacation, beach holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimagusFireblade/pseuds/AnimagusFireblade
Summary: Life has been dishing the Legends some hard times lately. Sara finally convinces Ava to take a break and go off for a beach vacation. Ava has a hard time not worrying about it all, so Sara helps her out.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Be My Ocean and I Will Be Your Shore (Fall Into Me When Life Gets Hard)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Been a while since I have posted anything on my own. This is just a short fic to get back into things. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> Special thanks to @starling83 for betaing this!

“Aves, where are you?” 

I glance around another room, trying to locate my girlfriend. I had finally convinced her to take a break from our not-so-normal lives, and I have already managed to lose her.

I pass by the windows facing the ocean when I notice her standing there. She is leaning on the railing, gazing out toward the horizon. I take a moment to drink her in. The black rings under her eyes have started fading, and her hair is gaining its typical shine back.

I walk forward and curve my arms around her waist, molding my body to hers. I breathe in her smell of honey and coconut. My worries dissipate as I focus solely on her and how I can help. I kiss along her neck to her jaw. She sighs and turns her head to capture my lips. My calculated kiss turns into one of passion when she bites my bottom lip. I spin her around to face me, grasping her face in between my hands.

She moans encouragingly into my mouth. I want to make her forget about the last few weeks that had been so hard on us both. She deserves at least that, if not so much more. I notice the towels from our swim earlier lightly flapping in the breeze. This motion gives me a thrilling idea. I kiss her deeply and then switch our positions. As she starts to pull away to question the switch, I thread my fingers in her hair to pull her closer.

I bend down in front of her slowly. On the small spots of exposed skin I leave a trail of kisses. Her breathing picks up a little but she doesn’t stop me. I follow my trail until I kiss her inner thigh. This touch makes her jump a tad, but she gives no other response. I rub my hands over her thighs and waist.

When I feel her relax into my touch, I decide to execute my plan. I reach behind me and slide the two towels closer together, which catches her attention.

“Keep your hands on the rail. Do not move them.”

“Sara, what are you doing?” 

I grin up at her as I kneel down on the rolled-up towel, facing her front.

“Just relax, baby.” I curve my fingers into her black board shorts and slowly slide them down. She reaches for them, but I swat her hands away.

“Sara, what are you doing?! We are on the balcony!” She tries to keep her voice down just in case anyone else is within earshot. This only encourages me.

“Aves, no one is around. Plus with the towels literally no one can see. So just relax… please?” I turn on the puppy dog eyes, knowing she may be willing to indulge my new setting. Her eyes soften, and she sighs.

“Fine… but don’t--”

“Babe, you are worrying too much. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. Trust me.”

She closes her eyes, and I wait patiently. I know better than to push her while she weighs out the pros and cons. When she opens her eyes, there is a playfulness about them that wasn’t there a moment before.

“Deal.”

I resume my removal of her board shorts, quickly letting her red bikini bottoms follow them. With her lower half now completely bare, I have to maintain my focus. I know she wants me to avoid anything that makes her lose control because she doesn’t want to be overheard. But every fiber of my being is reveling in the fact that my girlfriend is half naked in an outdoor area. And of course no one will see us, but that doesn’t mean we won’t still get a little extra thrill from feeling sneaky.

I rub my hands up her legs, my attempt to get her to loosen up. She does a little, but I can tell she still isn’t quite sold on this.

“Hey babe?”

“Hm?”

“Do you remember that night we had to wrangle up the lizard-looking demons in Hawaii?”

She glances down at me, her eyebrows scrunching together.

“Yes, what about that night?”

“You told me I needed to lean on you when I wasn’t sure about something. I wasn’t sure about how we should handle those, but I had you to help make those choices.” I pause to let her ponder that a moment before continuing. “Lean on me, Aves. I got you, baby.”

The tension in her body dissipates at my revelation. I skim my fingers up and down her thighs. With every pass, I get closer to her center. I hear her breathing hitch as I graze her outer lips. Using that as my cue, I slip my index finger inside her lips. Satisfied by how wet she is, I move with long slow thrusts. After a moment, I add my middle finger, increasing the tempo. I grasp my other hand against her hip to steady her. 

I glance up and notice her eyes are closed but her lips are open, forming a small O shape.

“Open your eyes, baby. Watch the ocean.”

Leaning closer, I rub my tongue across her clit, thrilled by how she shivers. I circle the nub with my tongue and keep going while I increase my fingers’ speed with shorter thrusts.

With both areas being stimulated and standing outside, her climax is approaching fast. I stop moving my tongue on her and lean back.

“Babe, watch the waves. Watch as they crash into the beach, this majestic force breaking apart. Releasing against the shore.” I lower my voice and add a seductive tone. “Let go Aves. Break against me. I’ll catch you.”

Hearing my voice must be the trick. On the last word, Ava comes with full force. I hold her waist as she bare-knuckles the railing through it. With my fingers still inside, I curl them to drag out her current pleasure as the pulses continue.

When she finishes, I quickly stand to lean her against me and escort her inside to our bed. I kiss her on her forehead, cheek, nose, and finally her lips. She kisses me back but without the usual conviction. When we separate, a yawn overtakes her in moments. I smile, and get a sleepy one in return. 

“Go to sleep, baby. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Ava stifles another yawn before answering.

“Pinky promise?”

I chuckle. “Yes, pinky promise.”

Ava grins and closes her eyes, falling asleep quickly. I gaze at her, taking in every beautiful detail my mind can manage to store. I never want this moment to end.

So I sit down on the bed next to my girlfriend and take her hand, and try to savor the moment for as long as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This two characters have a dynamic that is so unique. Thank you for reading! Love to hear from readers so feel free to leave a comment! Have a good day!
> 
> Tumblr: @animagusfireblade


End file.
